Meeting Dad
by MrsCullen284
Summary: 17 years after Edward left, Bella has to explain to their daughter, Scarlett, who her father is. Nobody guessed the Cullen's were coming back though....
1. Wanting to know

Meeting Dad

I stared at my dinner, wondering whether I should really say this. I could hear cutlery clattering against the plates and I took a deep breath. Here goes…

"Mum, who is my Dad?"

Charlie, my grandpa, dropped his knife in shock, I didn't exactly plan this conversation, it was the spur of the moment. Mum's eyes burned my own as she stared at me with disbelief. I had never asked this before, I just accepted I didn't know my father. Until now.

"What do you want to know this for?" my Mum, Isabella, said sharply. I was hurt by her tone of voice; didn't I have a right to know?

"What is WRONG with you Mum? It's horrible not knowing who your Dad is! Don't you have any sympathy?" I screamed at her and Charlie began to push back on his chair, he must've wanted to leave us alone. He was never someone to pry. I rammed my chair into the wall and stormed up the stairs, tears quickly weaving down my face, my auburn curls bouncing as I quickened my pace. I flew into my room and slammed my bedroom door, I could hear Mum reaching the bottom of the stairs,

"SCARLETT GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, her frustration showing in her voice, what was there to hide from me?

I sat on my bed in silence, waiting for her to surrender and come to find me. Of all the sixteen years I've lived, I haven't wanted to know the truth as badly as I do now.

I could hear her footsteps leading to my room and the door creaked as she opened it. A little crease appeared on her forehead, something that only happens when she is really mad at me. She sat beside me on my bed and hugged me. She looked at me and took a breath, as if her words were rehearsed,

"Ok…I'll tell you, please don't interrupt me though, I want to tell you everything", a faint smile drew across her lips, I mimicked her, pleased she was going to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

**So what do you think? Should I keep writing? PLEASE REVIEW (at least 10 lol)**


	2. Truth

Mum looked out of the window for a moment and then looked at me, she quickly said,

"Before I tell you this, you need to know something." Mum bit her lip and continued,

"Your Dad, well, he was different from us. He was a vampire."

What the heck was she talking about? I suppressed a laugh, was this a joke?

"Mum, are you serious?" I asked, I was annoyed that she would treat this situation as a joke.

"No Scarlett, please, I'm not kidding you on, please just listen and you can ask questions later." She pleaded, so I sat back against the wall and wrapped my arms around my legs and she continued,

"I met him in High School, the one you go to. We were soulmates, Charlie thought we were inseparable. He and his family came here from Alaska two years before I got here. Do you remember when I told you about when I moved to Forks?"

I nodded my head and listened to her again,

"Well, things got a little complicated," she edited her words, trying not to confuse me,

"And he had to leave, I was broken-hearted." Mum's eyes began to glisten, I wanted to reach out and hug her but I sat in shock,

"What was he like? My Dad. What was his name?" My voice raised an octave on the last sentence,

"Edward. Edward Cullen" I looked into her eyes and could finally see that her feelings had completely dominated her, she must've really loved him. A vital question appeared in my mind,

"Does he know I exist?"

Her eyes widened and she began to fidget, I have to know this,

"No, he doesn't", she remained composed, surprising really, most people would be crying right now,

"Does his family…" I asked, I didn't want to push her over the edge.

"I don't think so…Alice might've seen you though" She gasped as if she had said too much,

"Alice, is she my Auntie? That's quite an old name, don't you think?" I stuttered, this was a lot to take in, I continued,

"How is she the only person who knows about me?" I asked, shocked. Mum took a deep breath and continued, as if she was trying to keep back her tears,

"She can see things, things in the future. She was our own little psychic." The tears were rolling down her face now; she must've been like a sister to her. Why did things have to be so complicated for us? Why couldn't I live a life without all of this regret? I heard Charlie closing the front door behind him, must've been a night shift he was going to.

"And the others? Who are they?" I asked, trying to find out as much as I possibly could,

"Well there's your Grandpa and Grandma, Carlisle and Esme, your Aunts Rosalie and Alice and your Uncles Emmett and Jasper."

"Where are they now?" I said,

"They are in Alaska again, they can't go into the sun, you see, they need to stay inconspicuous, they start to sparkle…" I howled with laughter, even though I was having the most stressful moment of my life. She glared at me. I stopped. My questions became even more random, desperate for information,

"So, did Dad leave before you found out you were pregnant?"

"Yes, I was too scared to do anything, I couldn't face the reality that he was never going to find out about you, I couldn't live with myself."

This must've been so hard for Mum, she never changed her expression throughout her story, and I was glad she could tell me about _him_, my Dad. Now I needed to meet him, to make my life complete.

**So, the Cullens will be appearing soon, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	3. Finding out for herself

Mum had already gone downstairs, to let the truth sink in, I guess. How could she have kept this away from me for _sixteen _years? Why didn't I ask earlier? I was so stupid not to, I deserved to know. I stared out of the window, imagining what my father would look like. I heard Mum walk to the bottom of the stairs and call,

"Scarlett, I'm gonna…run some errands" she hesitated, was she lying again?

"Ok, Mum." I replied, unsure of what to say and with that I heard the front door close once again.

I was home alone. A thought burst in my mind, are there any pictures of Dad in the house? I jumped up from my bed and ran into Mum's room and began to carefully open her wardrobe, careful not to move anything and make it obvious I looked. I put my hand to the back of the wardrobe and searched for any shred of information, if Mum wasn't going to tell me anything, how was I going to find out?

Under my hand, I felt a piece of paper cut across my hand, damn paper cut. I pulled it out from the scarf it was under and noticed its shine in the lamplight. I flipped it over and my heart sped up, as if someone had jumped out in front of me from an alleyway.

There was a picture of my Mum with a man, he had auburn hair, just like me. I turned towards Mum's bedroom mirror and held the photo to my face, trying to pinpoint any resemblance.

I had the same auburn hair, the smile was the same, it couldn't be, could it? He looked out from the picture as if he really didn't want to be there, he was leaning away from Mum, she was hugging him, I guess this was the beginning of their ending.

My heart sank, I longed to know if this was true, if he was who I thought he was. This seemed so out of reach, so crazy, he can't be a vampire, they are mythical, supposedly.

He was a lot paler than Mum and that is hard to achieve. He didn't have red eyes from the camera flash, they stayed a butterscotch colour, bold, liquid.

That can't be normal.

Maybe she was telling the truth, Mum was never known for pranks, she was usually the victim of gravity,

Ouch.

I put the picture back under the scarf, I had already imprinted the picture of my beautiful father on the front of my mind, and nothing could take that away now. I looked into the mirror again, my auburn ringlet curls were my most dominant features, and not many people had these,

Same applies to my "vampire" father.

I had Mum's chocolate brown eyes though; I was certainly one of a kind.

It was 7.30 p.m. Mum hadn't come back yet, what was she doing? She had been gone for a while now.

I was exhausted, I had probably one of the most bizarre days of my life. I got changed into my comfy P.J's and hopped into my bed even though it was still early, my body was beyond caring…

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Our little psychic

I woke up; I had slept a solid twelve hours, which was rare.

I gently padded downstairs to the sound of frying bacon…

Grandpa Charlie was cooking again, Oh no; I didn't want any extra ash in my diet.

"Hey kiddo, sleep well?" a grin spread across his face, he obviously wanted me to feel better about yesterday's "situation".

"Yeah, I didn't realize I had fell asleep so early!" I replied, making sure I was trying to sound as cheery as he was. I noticed only two sets of cutlery were lay out on the table.

Where was Mum?

"Grandpa? Mum, where is she?" I asked and noticed his face fall, he must've known why.

"She's gone to see…someone" he replied, as if he was trying to recite his lines for a play, it seemed too staged.

"Who is this someone, then?" I raised my tone slightly to show I knew something was wrong.

He muttered so quietly, I could barely hear him, he continued to push the bacon around the pan absentmindedly.

"Tell me, please!!" I asked.

"Well, erm, she's gone to see…" he took a deep breath, trying to maintain a straight, serious face, "Alice."

I could see stars in front of my eyes; I had to sit down. I pulled a dining chair out and sat down.

This was too much for me to take in.

I had gone from being paternally deprived to knowing the names of my entire family.

"What's she doing here?" I asked, the phone rang and Grandpa was quick to answer it, he spoke in a hushed voice as he moved into the living room, he slammed the phone down on the charger and walked back into the kitchen, where I was,

"You better go and get changed, Scarlett, they'll be here soon."

They? I thought "Mum" was singular.

I walked upstairs and threw on the nearest co-ordinating outfit. I brushed my teeth and cautiously walked back downstairs.

I felt so sick, my life was scattered but it was being found again.

I paced in front of the living room, my head spinning round when I heard anything engine-like.

I barely had any nails left, I was so nervous.

Finally, Mum's car pulled up in the driveway; there was a passenger with her.

I ran outside without thinking, it was so cold, I began shivering uncontrollably, and my nervousness didn't help. If this were Alice, I would've been waiting for this moment for sixteen years. The girl was staring at me, her eyes wide, with hair that stuck out like gentle spikes, she was like a pixie.

This must've been her, my Auntie.

I smiled at the word; I never really felt the need to say it before now.

She was a vampire too, explains the paleness, Mum had told me they lived on animal blood, "vegetarian" she said, they wanted to live like humans, so they could stop being monsters.

The girl got out of the car, her eyes still fixed on me, she walked towards me, she was so short. She stopped a foot away from me, a smile growing on her flawless face. With inhuman speed, she jumped forward and hugged me, as if she knew me all along.

This must have been Alice, "our little psychic"

**As you can probably guess, Scarlett will meet her Dad soon, this will be interesting to write…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Existence

I hugged Alice back; relieved she accepted my existence. I was baffled as to how she had timed out meeting so perfectly but I quickly remembered she could see the future.

Was she the _only_ one that knew about me?

Alice let go of me but kept smiling, looking at me, I mirrored her,

"Are you the only one who…knows I exist?" I said, cautiously, I wasn't sure if she had came here in secret,

"Yes, I had a vision that Bella would tell you, this was a couple of weeks ago, I've been planning on meeting you, to see if this were true…" she trailed off as if in deep thought,

I looked around for a moment and found Mum standing beside the car, beaming, she must've been pleased to see Alice, this proved my sister theory,

"Does my…Dad…. Know?" I said, I've been asking this a lot these days, I was just desperate to know,

"Yes, I told him yesterday, he had no idea." Alice chuckled, "his expression was quite comical, actually." I stared at her, baffled, his reaction was better than I had once thought.

"What did he say?" I asked, stuttering,

"Not much, he was too shocked to say anything, I think he's still speechless." She paused for a moment and stared at me with such intensity I had to look away, "You look so much like him, I'm surprised I never saw you sooner!" She blurted out and I giggled. I had just noticed Grandpa standing in the doorway, exultant, probably because I had my _full_ family now, not just the one I lived with.

"Alice, how old are you?" I asked, intrigued,

"I was born in 1901…" She said, smiling when she saw my shocked expression,

"You're good for your age." I said, Alice chuckled and put her arm over my shoulders, directing me inside the house again.

"Gosh, this place hasn't changed much, has it!" Alice exclaimed, as she entered the hall, she must've had a good memory.

Alice's phone rang; she whipped it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hey, Esme, I'll bring her over in about," she looked at me and smiled, "10 minutes."

WHAT?

Alice flipped the phone shut and put her hands on my shoulders,

"How would you like to meet your family?"

**Ooh, guess what's gonna happen next! So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Surreal

Alice had left her Mercedes on the other street, probably so she could go a gazillion miles an hour. It was awesome. I sat in the front passenger seat and sat back in the soft, leather seat, gazing at the sights I had seen so many times before; amazed my family actually lived here.

Alice drove like a maniac, though, must be a family trait, I heard Dad did the same.

In, as Alice predicted, 10 minutes we arrived at the Cullen's. The house was beautiful, newly renovated once again by Grandma Esme; Alice had told me that when they left here all those years ago, they still owned the house. Alice had dragged the rest of the family back with her when she moved back to Forks, they only found out why yesterday.

My stomach began to twist as we arrived at the driveway, my heart pounding. I didn't know what to expect. Would they like me? Would they accept me into their family? As Alice parked the car into the drive, Alice reassured me,

"It's gonna be fine, anyway, if it gets too much, Jasper can calm you down!" She said enthusiastically, I was confused,

"What can Jasper do?" I asked, alarmed,

"He can control emotions, it's nothing really, Vampires can sometimes gain powers when they change from being human." She reassured,

"Does Dad have any?" I asked, I was getting good at asking questions,

"Yes, he does actually, he can read minds. Except your mother's, we still don't know why." She said, giving me a minute to process this new information. Alice jumped out of the car with me in tow, I wasn't sure what was pushing me to walk forward, my mind certainly wasn't.

We arrived in the hall and were greeted by many excited voices coming from the living room; a flash of colour flew past me to my side.

"Hey Scarlett, you sure are prettier than Edward!" he grinned at my stunned expression, he was so _tall_, I had to strain my neck to see his face, "I'm your Uncle Emmett, by the way." He lunged forward and lifted my up into a bear hug, swinging me round while I was squealing. I felt dizzy when he let me down, all the colours of the room merged together. As I recovered my sight, I noticed a couple standing in front of me, like two marble statues, flawless. They smiled at me, thankful Uncle Emmett didn't squash me. A second couple joined their sniggering, that must've been Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rosalie. They all looked so alike, so pale, so perfect, I felt inferior. My mood suddenly perked up and I looked at Jasper, he winked at me, realising I knew his power.

"Welcome to our family, Scarlett," said Grandpa Carlisle, who hugged me gently, passing me around the family. It was quite funny, actually, I giggled,

"This is so surreal, I thought I would never meet you all, ever." I admitted, and Grandma Esme put her arm round my shoulder, with Alice following us.

"We have waited so long to meet you, I feel terrible that we were never as involved in your life as we could've been…" said Grandma Esme, frowning, I hugged her, feeling so accepted into the family already, it was like I knew them all along.

One thing was missing though,

Dad.

"Where's Dad?" I said anxiously, did he not want to see me? Did he hide from me? Alice chuckled behind me.

Grandma Esme led me up the staircase, it was open, and I could see the forest from the window that covered the second story. My stomach began to flip inside of me now; I began to hear music flowing from the other side of the house. It sounded beautiful, they surely didn't have enough space for a piano.

Well, I did have vampires for family members so anything was possible, I guess.

As we reached the top of the staircase, the music got louder, softer and more complex. It seemed like more than one piano was playing. I was confused, where were we going?

We walked toward to a door where the music continued to get louder and Grandma Esme gently pushed the door open,

There was a man with the same auburn hair sitting at the piano with his fingers darting across the keys. I could tell he was smiling even though I had a side view of him.

That man was my Father.

**So, what do you think? Guess what's going to happen next! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
